


FEELING THE WRONG THING- gift!

by Dorktapus42 (orphan_account)



Category: eat-moar-veggis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: A gift for @eat-moar-veggis on tumblr, also known as eatmoarveggis here! Their ask blog is amazing- @ask-villeges-sides on tumblr.Although it was a request, it was super fun to write, so here you go!





	FEELING THE WRONG THING- gift!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatmoarveggis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmoarveggis/gifts).



> Prompt: 
> 
> FEELING THE WRONG THING
> 
> My uncle has just died, and I was not that close to him while he was alive. I did give him a bowl of fruit the last day that I saw him, but that doesn’t stop the guilt that I feel for not feeling sad or upset at the funeral. Is it wrong to have a different reaction to it?

*A deep breath. In. Out.*

RILEY: Hey guys.

REESE: How are you feeling? Lev seemed pretty upset last time we spoke.

RILEY: *a shrug* Like I should be feeling more.

FLINT: But you were not close to your Uncle?

RILEY: But he died! I’ll never see him again! I just… think I should be feeling more. 

FLINT: But more emotion does not… feel good? It’s unproductive, illogical-

BECKETT: I know but… he’s been there for ages! Isn’t it kind of… bad that we don’t feel that much grief over him, ya know… since he... 

FLINT: The word Death is not taboo, Beck. Not here. Besides, having a taboo on a perfectly natural part of life is-

LEV: Hey… can we not… talk about it? Please? 

FLINT: Of- of course. What would you like to talk about?

REESE: As much as I want to talk about something else… you know we can’t leave this stagnating, Lev. Besides, Flintstone over there is right. Shouldn’t we… talk through it? Or something? Maybe not grieving isn’t a bad thing?

BECKETT: But maybe there’s something wrong with us. People grieve, Reese.

FLINT: Actually, not having negative feelings about the passing of a family member is perfectly healthy. You may have just accepted the fact that he would die eventually-

LEV: But isn’t that wrong? We might not have been exactly… buddy-buddy all the time, but he was still my uncle!

RILEY: Exactly-! I- Look. Both of you guys have good points- but he was family! Besides, accepting that someone would die eventually is kinda a bit morbid.

BECKETT: Ehh, I’m used to it.

REESE: Not helping, hon. Look, Ri- Maybe the problem is that you wish you felt more… because he was there for you at least a little bit and you want to repay that?

FLINT: But they were not close!

REESE: I know, I know- it’s just… you hoping and dreaming that you feel more is kind of… unnerving. I mean, we could just give it a rest, right? Denial and all that?

FLINT: That is not a healthy coping mechanism, especially when the grieving portion of coping over a loss isn’t there. Sure we may be feeling negatively over this scenario now- but maybe that isn’t due to a loss on our part, but a loss on theirs-?

BECKETT: No-! No. It’s our fault. Besides, blaming the dead… ain’t great. Kinda disrespectful.

LEV: But I don’t know what to do! I feel bad for not feeling bad? That doesn’t even make sense! 

FLINT: It doesn’t have to make sense. It happens. Not everything makes sense-

BECKETT: Gasp, Flint admitting things don’t always make sense? Shocker.

FLINT: Not the time, Beck. Look- that sort of thing happens to many people- it’s one of the three types of grieving for crying out loud. It’s not a bad thing. 

RILEY: Then why does it make me feel bad, Flint?

FLINT: Because emotions don’t make logical sense. They play on anxieties, and dreams, and leaping branches of thought. Nobody can tell you what you should be feeling, Riley. Not those close to you, not society, not your lack of grief. What you are or aren’t feeling- is perfectly normal and natural. 

REESE: Wow, that… was actually well put. Well said, I suppose. 

FLINT: I can only attempt. Now, how are you feeling, sunshine?

LEV: Sunshine? I like that one. 

*they seem to be feeling a bit better*

FLINT: Again, I attempt. I may not be an expert at feelings, but from what I can observe I can at least try to… put it into clarity. And it is enjoyable to find new nicknames for you.

LEV: *blushes* Aww you love me.

FLINT: I do.

BECKETT: As adorable as this is, what’s the end point? That feeling anything is fine and all that? Not exactly satisfying, don’tcha think? 

FLINT: Nothing with emotions will ever be perfectly satisfying. But, there may be some comfort in the knowledge that is is all perfectly normal, and that it will pass in time. 

RILEY: Thanks, Flint.

FLINT: It is my job, and one I was happy to perform. 

REESE: Oh! Oh! Speaking of performances-

*everybody groans*

REESE: Anyone want to watch a movie? 

 


End file.
